Playing With Fire
by maynezd7
Summary: Hermione and Ginny alone with a bottle of Fire Whiskey...It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but it became so much more! Half-blood Prince. Dark Harry/Harry bashing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday evening at Hogwarts, and everyone was at the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff quidditch game. It had started hours ago but both of the Seekers were absolutely useless; in all honesty the game could go on all night.

I couldn't honestly care less about the game though. I was glad everyone from Gryffindor was gone, for the time being; especially Ronald Weasley.

I was sick and tired of him and that floozy Lavender Brown snogging everywhere and anywhere. I was disgusted with his blatant disrespect of my feelings for him, not to mention our friendship.

So there I sat, alone in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, crying and feeling extremely sorry for myself.

"Knock knock" Said a voice at the door, "I'm coming in so wipe your tears 'Mione."

"Oh hush Ginny, I don't need you making fun of me!" I said as I cleaned my wet face on my sweater.

"I'm not here to make fun of you! You're my best friend and you are hurting; I'm here to cheer you up!" Ginny said, entering the room with a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a couple of small glasses.

"GINNY! How on Earth did you manage to get that in the castle!?" I exclaimed, stunned at her contraband.

"What do you mean, get it _in_ the castle? It was already here, you just have to know where to look!" She said winking and taking a seat on my bed beside me. "So… spill!"

"What do you mean 'spill'? You know exactly what and who is bothering me!" I said throwing my head into my hands.

Ginny didn't respond right away; she simply opened the bottle and poured a shots' worth of Fire Whiskey into each glass. Soon she was pressing one of the glasses into my hand.

"Gin'… you know I don't drink, I never have…" I whined, not trusting the golden liquid.

"Well today you will just have to make an exception! Bottoms up, love!"

I watched as she quickly took her shot then waited on me to take mine. I stared into the glass and swirled it around a bit while I made a decision. I suppose being drunk is better than being hung up on Ronald Weasley…

"Cheers." I whispered before bravely pouring the liquid into my mouth and swallowing. The hot liquid burned all the way down, and sent chills up my spine. I shook my head vigorously, waiting for the feeling to go away.

"That a girl! Here take another!" Ginny said pouring us new shots.

"No, no I mustn't!" I pleaded.

"Oh yes, yes you must!"

With a bit more pleading, I took the second shot, then a third. My head was feeling light as air and my body felt like it was on fire. I quickly took off my sweater and stopped Ginny before she could pour any more.

"Okay Ginny," I said hiccupping slightly, "that is quite enough!"

"For now," She said with a grin, "so start talking girl, let it out."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin! Besides, it's your brother! Isn't it weird talking about him?"

"Nonsense! Fuck him! Honestly, he's an absolute ogre!" She exclaimed giddily and I could tell the Whiskey was having an effect on her as well. "Go on, now. Say what you're feeling 'Mione. Get it all off of your chest!"

"Fine. Here goes!" I said, mentally bracing myself for the difficult sharing of feelings. "This morning on my way to breakfast, I spotted them together behind that gargoyle to the left, on the 2nd floor. You know the one I'm talking about?"

"Yes, go on." Ginny said, taking another shot of the golden liquid on her own.

"I saw them there, and at first I thought they were just snogging, I'm pretty used to them doing that. Then I realized it was something more. I don't even know why I stared, I'm a fucking masochist, but I did. I watched him slide his hands into her lose pants…" I said motioning for her to pour me another shot. Once she did and I drank it, I continued my story. "And I could bloody tell she enjoyed it because she, she, she…"

"It's okay, Hermione…" Ginny said as she soothingly rubbed her hand in circles over my back.

"So there she was fucking cumming in the hallway, for the boy I love and I have never even been kissed!"

"But I thought you and Krum…?"

"No…" I said a bit ashamed. "Everyone just assumed we had. Anyways, seeing her so happy… it just made me think. When's my time to be happy? Like when am I ever going to get off? Ron won't even give me a chance!"

"Forget Ron! You are an independent woman, capable of pleasing yourself!" Ginny exclaimed, all smiles as she held up the bottle of whiskey in the air.

I instantly blushed a deep shade of red that Ginny, to my embarrassment, noticed right away.

"Wait… are you telling me you've never even done it yourself? Hermione!" Ginny said, stunned.

"Oh shut up! I just always imagined that my first, um, what should I call it? 'Big O,' would be from the man of my dreams! You know, like in one of my Muggle romance Novels!" I explained as she handed me another shot.

Once we emptied our glasses and were properly drunk, we both leaned back, shoulder to shoulder, against my headboard.

"Hermione Jean Granger, the very first lesson of womanhood should first and foremost be how to please oneself! Men are such imbeciles, and hardly know what to do!" Ginny said, sipping lightly from the bottle.

"Well where on earth was that class in womanhood, because I certainly missed it!" I said giggling and turning to face her.

Little did I know, she had turned to face me at that exact same moment; our noses were a hair apart.

She didn't move her face from mine, and I didn't move mine. I simply sat there, mesmerized by her energy. I watched as she looked at me, up and down, and I wondered if she was feeling the same intense curiosity as I was.

For a moment I thought we would kiss, but then, without warning, she turned away. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath the entire time until I suddenly released it in that moment. Had I wanted my best friend to kiss me? A hot wetness between my legs answered my question. Yes, I had been dying to kiss her.

After that swift moment in which I yearned for her kiss and was denied, she finally spoke.

"I could show, you know, what it's like…" She mused, staring off at something or other.

After thinking she didn't want to kiss me, I was stunned by her words.

"Wha- what..?" I stammered; not certain if I understood her correctly.

"You couldn't tell anyone though, not Harry, and especially not Ron." She said facing me again. "Do you promi-?"

I interrupted her words my forcing my lips into hers and entering my first kiss. Once I realized what I had done I backed away.

"It's okay," she giggled. "Here, just follow, my lead."

I watched as she shifted her body towards mine and straddled my hips. Now we were face to face. She placed a soft hand on my cheek and glided it gently into my hair as she leaned forward. She closed her eyes as she approached my lips, and I followed in suit.

Her lips softly melted in to mine, with just the slightest bit of suction, sending ripples of pleasure throughout my entire body. As she kissed me, my hands involuntarily moved towards her thighs, which were on either side of my body.

Ginny responded to my touch by gently sliding her tongue across my mouth, opening my lips ever so slightly. Soon she was massaging my tongue with hers and I was moving my hands up her thighs, towards her hips.

The intensity of her kisses strengthened as my hand s got slightly closer to her center and I could feel desire overcoming my own hot center.

Suddenly, she separated her lips from mine, and looked into my eyes. I could see the same yearning, the same carnal hunger in her eyes that I felt between my thighs. I brazenly made the next move and lifted her shirt up and off.

I didn't know how this was going to work, but I needed her, craved her touch, and she wanted me just as much…


	2. Chapter 2

We quickly began the race to undress ourselves and each other, kissing at any possible moment that we could. I had never felt so hungry, or so alive! I never imagined that I could feel this way, and with a woman nonetheless. She was soft, beautiful and positively hairless!

Once we were both undressed she placed a hand on my breasts and seductively pushed me back against the pillows. She massaged them lightly as she moved herself between my knees. My hips bucked lightly towards her as I excitedly anticipated her next move.

I watched her eagerly as she leaned her head towards my center. She raised her eyes to meet mine with her hot breath teasing me down below and I almost came then and there.

Finally, without a moments delay she placed her lips around what must be the most magical portion of the entire female body and slowly swirled her tongue around it and sucked. Every muscle in my body reacted in pleasure, my ass even involuntarily clenched as the intensity swept through my body.

"ohh!" I exclaimed before biting my lip."Mmmm"

She continued to massage that extremely sensitive spot causing something to build up inside of me. I moved my hips with desire as I prayed that this feeling of ecstasy would never end.

I watched her as she worked. I noticed that she was using one hand to hold herself steady and the other hand to rub herself between her own legs.

"Mmm..." she moaned into my clit and the vibrations of her mouth sent chills from my head down to my toes.

She quickened her pace, delicately yet deliberately moving her tongue. I could feel myself about to erupt and I knew this was the moment I had been waiting so long for.

I placed a hand on the back of Ginny's head as I braced myself for what happened next. My entire mind body and soul was hit with a radiating tsunami of pleasure that no words could ever describe.

"Ahhhh! Ginny!" I exclaimed as we came together.

She continued, to massage my clit with her mouth slowly and lightly as I finished.

After I finally caught my breath I began to sit up; it was my turn, and I couldn't wait to taste her.

"No," She said pushing me a back against the pillows, "I want more of you."

I eagerly spread my knees apart again for her as she leaned in. This time, she didn't put her lips to my clit right away. Instead she placed one finger at my wet entrance and slowly, teasingly, moved it in gentle circles.

I giggled slightly as I took in this entirely new tantalizing sensation.

Soon she circled her finger deeper inside of me and I found myself instinctually moving towards her hand. She circled around and around, in and out.

"Mmm… yesss.."

Next she placed two fingers, and once I was properly adjusted she slid in a third.

"Ohh! Gin, I'm so close, don't stop."

"Not yet, 'Mione, not yet." She said as she leaned forward.

"I can't, I c- uhhh!" I exclaimed as I came a second time.

She continued her movements as I came, ready & eager to make me come a third time.

As I came down from my high of release she changed her movements from circles to direct and potent in and out motions with her fingers. I loved every second of it.

I was already close when she placed her mouth back on my clit. She massaged it with her tongue, perfectly in sync with the movements of her fingers.

"Oh Godric, OH GODRIC! YESS!" I yelled as she went faster, harder, and deeper.

I came harder than the other two times combined! Nothing could ever compare to the feelings or the adrenaline that was circulating through my body now. My chest heaved as I inhaled deeply following the most amazing climax I could ever imagine.

My entire body was somehow exhausted and my legs felt like spaghetti. Had my legs been quivering while a came? I couldn't even remember? Who knows? All I knew was that Ginny Weasley was an absolute goddess and I needed to recoup fast. I wanted to make her feel as amazing as she had me.

I sat up as soon as I felt able and leaned forward to kiss her. Just as I did, we heard them, students cheering as they entered the common room on the floor below.

"Shit, fuck!" Ginny cursed as she broke away from my kiss and sprang into action, grabbing her clothes as fast as she could.

I struggled to follow in suit. Honestly, I was still fairly drunk and extremely clumsy.

Ginny dressed before I did. She threw me my pants then gave me a brief but somehow meaningful kiss on the lips before she left the girls' dormitory.

I simply stood there pants less, trying to regain my senses, as I took in everything that had happened.

Xxx

That night I laid awake in bed thinking about what had happened. Ginny had awakened something within me; something that I didn't even know was there. I couldn't care less about Ronald Weasley now; my thoughts were solely of her. I needed to finish what we had started.

I needed to know if this was a onetime fling, or if it meant to her as much as it meant to me. What if it was only drunk Ginny who was willing to give me a chance? What if sober Ginny didn't want anything to do with me, sexually that is? What kind of an affect would this night have on our friendship? I had to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up late the next morning, feeling fully rested and energized and ready for the day. Who knew 3 orgasms just before bed was the trick to having the best nights sleep? I felt like a whole new person, like I was finally a woman. I even felt like my newly found confidence was noticeable to others around.

"Hello Lavender!" I called as I skipped towards the Great Hall.

She simply stared at me dumbfounded. Of course she had every reason to be; ever since she started dating Ron I had either ignored her or given her dirty looks. Oh well, I thought to myself, and I continued on my merry way.

When I finally made it to the Great Hall, I was happy to see that Ginny was still there, as were Harry & Ron. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

I ate a quick breakfast with them and patiently waited for a chance to talk to Ginny alone.

"You guys up for an impromptu quidditch practice in a few?" Harry said to Ginny and Ron.

"Yeah mate, 'course!" Ron said quickly.

"You guys go on, I'll meet you there in a few. I want to show Hermione something." Ginny said to them and I positively beamed.

"Okay, cool, see you guys later." Harry said as he and Ron got up from their seats.

Before they left, Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. Then Ginny and I watched as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Once they were gone, Ginny spoke.

"Come on let's go," She told me as she grabbed my hand and took off running out of the Hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet."

I ran with her until we found an empty single roomed girls' lavatory on the 3rd floor. We quickly ran inside and locked the door. Before Ginny could do anything, I pushed her up against the closed door, placed my hand between her legs and pressed my lips to hers. I massaged and kissed her vigorously, and she responded by moaning into my mouth.

I worked my hand into her pants as I kissed her, and right when I found her sensitive bud she abruptly pushed me back.

"Stop, 'Mione I can't do this!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!" I demanded as I blushed in shock.

"I have a boyfriend! Harry! And you're his best friend! This is cheating, I've betrayed him!" She said and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

I thought for a moment then I spoke.

"We were drunk, but you said it yourself, men are imbeciles and hardly know what they're doing. And what's done is done, just let me finish what we started last night, and we will never mention it again." I said to her desperately.

I watched her, eager to hear what she would say. She didn't truly reply, but I watched as she closed her eyes, let her tears fall down her face, and gave the briefest of nods.

My heart leapt for joy and I began kissing her neck. I wanted to please her, to taste her, like she had done me. Once I did, maybe she would realize, that I was the one she should be with, not Harry…

As I lightly suckled at her neck, careful not to leave a mark, I unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her beautiful breasts. I thanked Godric that she wasn't wearing a bra! I kissed and sucked my way down her chest until my lips found her nipples. I sucked and massaged them one at a time while I pulled off her pants. She, obviously ready, helped me get them off of her.

Soon all Ginny was wearing were her cute pink panties, and I could already tell she was wet.

I stood back up and met her eyes. I wiped her tears and brought her into a slowly deepening kiss. There was more passion between our lips than I could have ever yearned for. Once I new for sure by her kisses that she wanted me, I knelt down.

I slowly and teasingly pulled down her pink panties, revealing her perfectly pink and hairless pussy. I leaned forward and found her most sensitive spot with my lips. I sucked on it ever so slightly, just like she'd taught me the night before. To my pleasure, she loved it. I reached down into my own panties with my free hand and began to touch myself for the first time.

I continued to play with her clit by flicking over it with my tongue.

"uhhh, ohhhhhhhh!" she exhaled and I could feel her trembling ever so slightly against the bathroom door.

I continued to use my mouth on her as I slid my fingers inside her, gently at first then harder, faster.

"Yes! YES!" She yelled, a bit too loudly, but I didn't care.

"Mmmm…" I moaned as I slipped my fingers inside of both of our holes simultaneously.

I felt her grab the back of my head as she and I prepared to come.

"HerMIONE, 'MIONE, YES! OHHH!"She yelled and hearing her say my name as she came onto my hands was enough to undo me.

"GINNY!"

Soon I removed my hands from her and myself and sunk to the floor; she did the same.

We both sat there, breathing heavily, coming down from our euphoria. Once we'd both caught our breath, we still sat there, neither of us wanting to leave. I scooted myself over to lean on the door with her.

"I, I guess I should go," she said as she looked over at me, pressing her nose against mine.

I followed by pressing my lips to hers sweetly.

"You don't have too…" I said between our kisses.

"I don't want to," she said before stroking my hair and nibbling at my bottom lip.

"Then don't," I said grabbing her hand.

Xxx

Over the next few weeks things were complicated… Ginny and I tried to behave, but Harry was gone with Dumbledore, learning about Horcruxes and such, leaving Ginny with a lot of alone time. However, quidditch was over and a strict curfew under way for the entire castle, it was hard for me to find time to be alone with her; especially with Ron hovering around. He and Lavender had broken up and with Harry gone a lot, I could tell he was bored.

"So what do you think Harry and Dumbledore are doing tonight?" Ron said as we sat in the Gryffindor Common Room late one night.

Before I could answer, Ginny sat down on the couch beside me and covered our laps with one of the thick blankets her Mother had knitted.

"There is absolutely no telling!" She said responding to Ron's question.

Ron then began some tirade about the upcoming war, the Dark Lord, and so forth, while Ginny slid her hands into my pajama pants. Then one finger inside me.

"Ohhh…is that so Ron?" I said, trying to mask my moans with intrigue while Ginny fingered me in front of her oblivious brother.

Luckily, Ron thought I was actually interested and continued to stare off into the fire place and drone on about this and that. Meanwhile, Ginny was touching all of my favorite spots. Two fingers.

"Mmmmm…Mmhm.." moaning but also nodding, making Ron think I was listening to whatever he was talking about.

Goddamn, I was close. I knew I would need to come quietly, but the thrill of doing this in front of Ron was just too much! Three fingers.

"YES! …Um, yes, Ron you're absolutely right!" I exhaled as I came.

"Well Ron," Ginny said, getting up but leaving the blanket on my lap. "I'm bored of your talks, you two have fun waiting up for Harry!"

And with that, Ginny left me hot and bothered, still wanting more of her. I quickly began my plan to get her back!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is just a little snippet, a tease if you will, of what is to come. Let me know what you think! Thank you DarkInU418 for encouraging me to write from Ginny's POV!**

 **Ginny's POV**

Never in my life had I ever considered that I could date a girl. It had always been Harry on the forefront of my mind, ever since I met him 6 years ago. I was sometimes curious about what being with a girl would be like, but only in my horniest of moments.

I had been saving myself for the day Harry James Potter finally agreed to deflower me. A few weeks ago, I would have complained that he and I had done everything but that, and said that I was dying for him to fuck me. Now, I felt more fulfilled sexually, physically, and emotionally, than I ever had before. Thanks to a girl no less.

Ever since that drunken night with her, I had been mesmerized. She had been my best friend for years now and even more so once Harry and I started dating. I had always cared about her; she told me everything, and I her, like sisters. But now…now our dynamic had almost completely changed. We still told each other everything, but we now took care of each other in every way. There was a perfect intimacy between us that I had never felt with anyone before.

When I was with Harry, I felt like one of the guys but with Hermione, she was the girly yin to my tomboyish yang.

I found myself watching her as she walked; the way she moved her hips was magical. I began taking better care of myself, in order to impress her, and I noticed she did the same. I ditched Harry more than was polite, in order to have alone time with her.

I felt horridly guilty for cheating on my boyfriend, but I had also never been happier in my entire life. Hermione understood me and my needs, and I understood hers. And with this upcoming war, she was a beautiful ray of light; whereas Harry could be morbid and dreary.

I was falling out of love with Harry and in love with Hermione. I knew I had to make a decision, but I was completely torn. If I break up with Harry, how will it affect him and the war? What will him and my brothers' say when they find out about Hermione and me? Should I break up with Harry, but keep my relationship with her a secret? That's not fair to her, but at the same time she has as much to lose as I do… What about after the war, what then? Will Hermione and I "come out of the broom closet" for all to see and live happily ever after? Will any of us even survive this war?!

It was in that moment that I knew exactly what to do. I got out my quill, ink, and parchment and begin to write two letters.

 _Harry,_

 _Meet me tonight after dinner, in the astronomy tower. We need to talk._

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _My sweet Mione,_

 _The past few weeks have been the best of my life, and I owe that all to you. I want, no, I need you to know that you are as important to me as I know I am to you. Tonight is the night I end things with Harry and choose you. I love you Mione. Wait for me tonight, in the common room. I don't know where, I don't know how, but we are going to spend the night together._

 _Love forever and always,_

 _Gin_

I quickly folded up the letters and sent them on their way. I could feel it, today was the day everything would change. I just couldn't tell if it was for better or worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ginny's POV**

Later on that day I was heading to my classes when an invisible hand pulled me to the side, and out of sight.

"What the bloody hell?!" I angrily whispered as Harry Potter removed his invisibility cloak and revealed himself to me. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Gin. I got your letter, and I'm afraid this is the only time I have to talk to you today." Harry explained.

I gulped as I realized the time for me to break up with Harry had come sooner than I anticipated.

"Tonight Dumbledore and I are leaving the castle, I don't know when we will be back…" Harry continued.

"Oh," I said trying to figure out how to change the subject to the demise of our relationship.

"Listen Ginny, I know you wanted to talk, but I have some things I need to get off my chest too." He stated with a stern look.

"Go on.."

"I have been thinking a lot about you, and us, the upcoming war, and how I fit into it all and… this, us…It doesn't fit! Just by being friends with me, you are in mortal peril! Voldemort, he won't stop—not until you, me, and everyone I love are dead."

I quickly realized what Harry was on about. I kicked myself for not having seen this "moral fiber" coming from a mile away. But, fuck, did it suck to hear him say it out loud.

"So that's it then. I guess I always knew this would happen. I'm honestly not sure why I'm so shocked..." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

I wasn't sad because Harry was ending our relationship, I was sad because I knew he was right. Voldemort would never stop until everyone who opposes him is dead. And Harry Potter, my first love and great friend, he was at the center of it all. Somehow this 16-year-old boy in front of me would have to find a way to save us all. The worst part was, I knew he would gladly die trying…

"Ginny, I have no choice, you know that! If I am to keep you safe I need to put as much distance between you and me as possible." He said pleadingly.

"I, I understand Harry." I said as I reached around his neck to give him a hug. "It's okay, I understand."

He hugged me back tightly before he spoke again.

"There is another thing Gin, something I want you to share with the others."

"Yes Harry," I said as we released each other.

"Tonight, with Dumbledore and I gone, the castle won't be as safe. I want you and the rest of the D.A. to communicate with each other, with those coins we used to use. Do you still have yours?"

"Yes, of course, but—"

"But nothing, you guys are much better safe than sorry. Keep tabs on each other, watch over the younger students, and if anything bad happens, I want you to take the rest of this." He said quickly handing me a small vial that was half full.

"Is that what I—"

"Yes, its _Felix Felicis_. It will help you, even in the worst of situations. Share it if you can. I've got to go now, Dumbledore is waiting."

"Harry, be careful out there." I said, hoping he would actually listen.

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," he said trying to sound optimistic and failing. "Oh, I almost forgot this. Take the Marauder's Map, and keep it with you everywhere you go, just in case."

I took the map and tucked it into my satchel with the _Felix Felicis_. Once I felt they were safe and secure I looked up to tell Harry goodbye.

And just like that, he was gone.

"Sneaky bastard," I muttered to myself as I walked into Potions, 15 minutes late…

Xxx

 **Hermione's POV**

Ever since I had received Ginny's letter, the day continued to have various ups and downs. When I read her words I was excited. Then I thought about my dear friend Harry I was filled with worry. The whole situation was so crazy, I just didn't know how to handle it. Would she tell Harry about us? Would he hate us? Would he even be okay after his heart is ripped to pieces? Would she chicken out and not end things after all? No, Ginny was a Gryffindor all the way, and she was not one who would chicken out…

My head was overwhelmed with thoughts the entire day and I never once ran into Harry or Ginny!

Xxx

Later at dinner I was hopeful to finally get some answers from at least one of my two best friends, but Harry was no where to be seen. Thankfully, my love, Ginny Weasley was already seated. I sat next to her and waited for her to spill the beans to me, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and a few other D.A. members.

"Hey, where's Harry? Is everything okay?" I asked worried, speaking the thoughts of the rest of the group.

"Harry's on a secret mission with Dumbledore, buts shh shhh, no one needs to find out that they are gone."

"Blimey! Where are they going?" Ron blurted out. "And why did he feel the need to tell his bloody girlfriend, my baby sister, and not his two best friends!?"

"Shhh, Ronald, let her talk!" I hissed at Ron.

"First of all, Harry and I are no longer an item," Ginny sighed and I couldn't tell if she was actually sad or just worried about Harry. "Secondly, I really don't have anymore information than that. All Harry said was that he wanted us to use our D.A. coins to make sure we all stay safe."

"Bloody hell, sorry to hear that Ginny. But I bet Harry's probably out there fighting You-Know-Who himself and he is worried about _OUR_ safety. Ha! That is so Harry!" Seamus joked darkly.

"It's not funny Seamus, and Ginny I hope you are okay, but if Harry is worried about the castle not being safe, maybe we should worry too." Neville said democratically.

"He's right we should all keep our coins on us just in case." I said, agreeing with Neville.

Xxx

After dinner Ginny pulled me aside.

"Come on 'Mione, I have a surprise for you." She said.

"Wait, did you actually break up with Harry? And wait shouldn't I go back up to our dormitory and get my coin first?"

"Well actually," she said as she led me by the hand up several flights of stairs. "He ended things with me and no you don't need your coin, we can share mine. Plus I have the Marauder's map!"

"Oh, so does Harry know about us or not? And where on Earth are you taking me?!" I questioned her.

"No, Harry doesn't know about us. And don't worry about where we are going, we are almost there!"

At that point we had reached the landing on the 7th floor and I realized exactly where we were going.

"The Room of Requirement!"

I watched as Ginny walked back and forth in front of the stone wall 3 times, and just like it always had before, a large door appeared.

"Come on!" she giggled as she grabbed my hand once more.

Inside the Room of Requirement was empty, with the exception of a large stone fireplace and palate made of the softest pillows and blankets.

"Ginny! This is lovely!" I exclaimed as I knelt down onto the palate.

"So what do you say? Will you stay the night with me here?"

"Of course I will!" I cheered as I grabbed her and pulled her down onto the palate beside me.

I quickly moved closer to her, admiring how the dancing fire brought out the different shades of red and gold in her hair; she was a Leo through and through.

She made the next move, rolling me over onto my back, so that she may lay over me. I closed my eyes as she gracefully leaned down to meet my lips with hers. Her soft supple kisses melting my very soul.

I placed a hand around her waist and another in her luscious locks as I pressed her head closer to mine.

"Mmmm" she moaned as our kisses filled with desire and lust.

I began stripping off every bit of her clothing that I could reach, more eager than ever to see her body.

Tonight felt more urgent and necessary than ever before. Something had changed; maybe everything was changing… either way here and now was our moment and I wasn't going to waste it.

 **Author's Note: If you are wondering how this is all going to fit in with the** ** _Half-blood Prince_** **, don't worry it will all fit into place.**

 **Also, I'm really sorry about how long it takes me to post so little. Work is insanely busy, so whenever I manage to write 2 paragraphs, I am eager to post it! I have already started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too much longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny and I sat naked in front of the fire, facing one another. Our legs were intertwined around each other as our mouths became one. My hands traced up and down her back and hers stayed firmly planted on my rear.

As things escalated I reached my hand between us and found her center; she quickly followed in suit. We mimicked each other's movements, massaging the each other's clits at first, then gliding in a finger, then two, and then three. We were simultaneously working each other to a unanimous orgasm, and it was wonderful! Our breaths, our hands, and our kisses, all so in sync, all so surreal.

"Ohhh," I cooed into her neck as got closer and closer to coming.

"Yessss..." she followed, just as close as I was. "Come with me 'Mione."

We came together, for the first time as an actual couple. Ginny and I, a unit at last.

We sat there for a moment, recovering from our euphoric high, leaning our foreheads against each other.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." I whispered.

"I love you too, 'Mione." She responded with a warm smile before kissing me.

Next she hoisted me up onto her lap and laid gentle kisses on my neck. I leaned my head back and enjoyed the tingling sensation as her lips went across my collar bone.

"I have an idea," she whispered into my ear. "Let me show you..."

Next she leaned her body forward, laying me gently across the pillows and blankets. She paused above me for a moment stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

Then as she made her next move, we were interrupted by a loud crash.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed, sitting straight up and looking around the empty room.

"I don't know, but I swear it sounded like it was-"

She was then interrupted again by muffled voices.

We sat as still as we could, trying to determine where the voices were coming from and who they belonged to.

They sounded as if they were coming from inside the room, yet they weren't fully audible.

Ginny quickly got up and began rummaging through her satchel.

"I think, somehow, other people are in here," she said quietly as she pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"But the map won't show us who is inside the room..." I responded, confused.

"No but it will show us if anyone is outside of it, causing the voices. If not, then..." She grabbed her wand and laid it on the blank parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Soon a map of Hogwarts appeared and Ginny scanned the map for the 7th floor.

As we did the voices got louder, angrier, then we heard pounding. It was like someone was trying to escape the room that we were in, but there was still no sign of anyone in this room but us.

"There is literally no one outside of this room, or on the 7th floor!" I whispered, afraid to be heard by the other voices.

"Look! There is Malfoy running up some stairs. Where is he going this late at night? Do you think he's headed up here?" Ginny exclaimed without being too loud.

The pounding on the walls and muffled yells continued.

"Even if he does come up here, he won't be able to get into the Room of Requirement, not while we are here occupying it."

"Yes, but somehow, it seems like we aren't the only ones occupying this room." She said nervously looking around as the pounding continued, followed by another crash. "Maybe somehow, there are other people here and they are trapped because of us."

Another crash.

"Let's just get out of here!" I said trying to piece together my clothes.

"Wait, Malfoy WAS on his way up here, he's outside pacing in front of the door!"

"We'll have to ask the Room for an alternative exit, like we used to do 5th year." I said, struggling to rehook my bra.

Once again, Ginny was rummaging through her bag.

"Hermione, I want you to take this with me." She said pulling out a vial of what I knew to be Felix Felicis.

"Where did you get that?" I asked confused once more.

"Harry gave it to me before he left, he said that if anything happened that I should take it, and share it if I could. So here, you drink half and I'll drink half."

I nodded to her and took a sip, then handed her back the rest. She drank her bit then we quickly finished dressing and grabbed the rest of our belongings, keeping the map out and open.

I watched as Ginny stood up and closed her eyes. Soon the fire was out and the palate we'd made love on was gone. Then a doorway appeared, on the opposite wall than the one we had originally entered through. With the map in her hands Ginny looked at me, to make sure I was ready to go. I nodded, somehow feeling confident that we could make it through anything.

Once we made it through the door and out into a secluded hallway we crept against the wall as quietly as we could, because we knew Draco Malfoy was just around the corner.

I took it upon myself to slowly peak around enough to see Malfoy enter the Room of Requirement through its main entrance. As soon as he did Ginny and I took off running towards Gryffindor tower. Not long after we had gotten away we heard a shrill cackle of a laugh, and could only assume that something was not right at Hogwarts.

When we finally made it to Gryffindor towers, through the portrait hole, and into the common room, we checked the map to try and figure out what the actual fuck was going on.

When we finally located the 7th floor on the map, my heart dropped into my stomach and I gasped!

"Bellatrix Lestrange! Amycus Carrow! Yaxley! Thorfin Rowle! Fen-!" I exclaimed as I read the names of the Death Eaters currently running through the castle.

"Fenrir Greyback!" Ginny gasped. "That's who fucked up my brother Bill's face! He's a werewolf!"

"Those are all Death Eaters who broke out of Azkaban! We have to warn the rest of the D.A., the Order, and the staff as well!"

"Go and wake the others that are here, grab your coin too. Get a message to Luna and I'll go and wake McGonagall" Ginny declared bravely.

"No! You absolutely cannot go out there by yourself! It's not safe!"

"Don't worry I have the map, my coin, and Felix on my side! I will find you after. Stay safe 'Mione!" She said giving me a quick kiss then running through the portrait hole.

"Bloody brave Gryffindor!" I muttered to myself as I ran up the stairs to the 6th year boys' dormitory.

When I found the room I was looking for I quickly located Ron's bed.

"Ronald! Ronald, wake up this instant!" I exclaimed, shaking him vigorously. "Neville you too! Up!"

"Bloody fucking hell 'Mione, what are you on about?!" Ron argued angrily as Neville started to stir.

"There are Death Eaters in the castle; now come on get up!" I yelled.

"What do you mean!? How did they get in?!" Neville asked as he quickly threw on clothes.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the Room of Requirement!" I responded swiftly

"Harry was right! Malfoy is a Death Eater and he managed to sneak all of his evil friends in here!" Ron exclaimed proudly.

"Ron, let's go! I have to go find my coin, I need to get word to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that were in the D.A."

"Where's Ginny?!" He demanded.

"She's waking McGonagall, don't worry! She's got the map and she took Felix Felicis. She's going to find us when she's done."

"You let her go ALONE!?" He bellowed.

"Ronald, hush, you don't want to wake the first years! And you know as well as I do that Ginny Weasley didn't give me much of a choice!" I commanded as I ran out of the 6th year boys' dormitory and headed to my own.

I had to grab my coin and send word to Harry, Luna, and Ernie. I tried not to worry about Ginny too much, but I couldn't get her off of my mind! I had to find her soon!

Xxx

 **Ginny's POV**

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" I yelled as I simultaneously banged on the door and examined the Marauder's Map.

As I continued to yell, I used the map to make sure that none of the Death Eaters were nearby.

"My word, what is it, Miss. Weasley?!" McGonagall said alarmed as she opened the door in her night gown.

"Professor," I huffed, out of breath. "Death Eaters in the castle, at least 5, maybe more!"

"Oh Dear! How? Who-?"

Before my Transfiguration professor could ask me any more questions, we heard a loud crash and a cackle that echoed through the halls! It was that same shrill laugh that I had heard earlier, and I was willing to bet that it belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange!

"Oh dear, Ginerva darling, come inside!" She beckoned me as we withdrew into her quarters.

I watched her as she moved around in a bit of frenzy. First she reached for her coat, buttoned it over her night gown, grabbed her wand, then she spoke to a portrait of an old man.

"Alert the Order members!" She said to the man in the picture frame and he soon vanished. "Ginny, stay here, lock the door, and don't let anyone in. I must wake up the other professors; that is, if this ruckus hasn't already awoken them!"

I didn't bother arguing with her, I knew it wouldn't help. I simply waited for her to leave. I watched her name on the map move further down the hall and around the corner. Once she was out of site I left her quarters and ran towards Gryffindor Tower. I could see from the map that Hermione had left the tower and was headed down towards the Great Hall with Neville and Ron. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING! WARNING! Things get dark for a bit. Rape. Dark Harry. Harry Bashing. If it's not for you, don't read it…Or skip past it to the next bit which is my favorite HG/GW scene so far. Let me know what you think. If you absolutely hate where it's going let me know… I might consider rewriting. Thank you!**

 **Hermione's POV**

Dumbledore was dead. Snape had killed him. The safety of Hogwarts had been violated by Death Eaters and the Dark Mark. Ginny and I, and the rest of the DA, had survived on luck alone. Thanks to felix felices we'd managed to defend ourselves and each other, dodging curses left and right as Death Eaters prowled the halls. All for what? Our mysterious, wise headmaster was gone, dead…and with him he took a piece of this school. The castle felt dark and empty. Harry hadn't spoken, not to me, not to anyone, about what had happened that night; where he and Dumbledore were before his murder or what led to Snape's betrayal. He had completely shut down.

I would have done anything to console my best friend, but he insisted on being alone. I did the only thing I could think to do…I encouraged Ginny to seek him out. Harry loved Ginny; maybe she could console him in a way I could not.

Fearing that I might not get her back, I prompted Ginny to find him; without Harry, we were all as good as dead in this war.

I kissed her for a long time before she left; knowing that it very well may be the last time.

 **Ginny's POV**

Everything and everyone was a wreck. Especially Harry.

I still cared for him, I knew that would never change, and it hurt to see him like this; to see him in so much pain. I knew I would do almost anything to appease his sorrows. I think Hermione knew that too.

"Harry?" I almost whispered as I approached him from behind.

He was sitting on the second landing of a narrow stone stairwell, an ill used back entrance to the astronomy tower, staring out the window.

He sighed as I stepped closer, barely acknowledging my presence.

"It's okay, we don't have to speak." I said cautiously, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in mine.

His hands were cooler than usual…there was no telling how long he'd been sitting in this drafty stairwell. Moving closer, I held his hands between my own and brought them to my mouth. I exhaled hotly over them, hoping to provide him with warmth. Trying to comfort him some way…

He moved so suddenly, I hardly had a chance to react. Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine and his hands on my face. He kissed me hungrily, while his hands moved from my face to my hips, pulling me closer to him. Almost instinctually I wrapped my arms around his neck, curling my fingers into his hair. I kissed him back; I had forgotten how good he was with his lips.

This is what he needed.

His hands moved up and down my body erratically, his left hand finally settling upon my breast while his right hand made its way up my skirt. His hands, no longer as cold as they had been, quickly found the apex of my thighs. He massaged my cunt through my knickers briefly, before moving his hands to my hips. Taking me by surprise, he quickly hoisted me back onto my feet before dragging my knickers to my ankles. I leaned back against the wall as he brought his head up under my skirt and found my cunt with his mouth.

I had longed for him to touch me like this for so long, practically begged him for it. Why had he waited so long?

His tongue danced between my folds before darting inside of me, sending chills up my spine. He was ruthless with his ministrations, fucking me with his tongue like his life depended on it. The intensity with which he used his tongue, made up for his lack of experience; I could feel my climax building in my loins.

I briefly heard the jingling of his belt and the movement of his zipper, before he forced my body to turn around against the wall, standing as he did. Before I could protest he had positioned his cock at my entrance, spreading my legs apart with his feet.

My chest collided with the wall, knocking the wind from my lungs, as he thrust inside of me.

I stood with my cheek planted against the cold stone, my arms awkwardly at my sides as Harry continue to thrust into me. He snarled with pleasure into my back as he moved forcefully in and out, digging his fingers into my hips.

I'd fantasized countless times about what sex with Harry would be like, but this…this wasn't Harry.

The angle of his cock inside of me, matched with the unforgiving nature of the wall in front of me, gave me a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure as he mercilessly plowed into me. He hit my g-spot with each pump before slamming into my cervix. I tried to turn, tried to alter our position, but he only pushed me further into the wall, preventing my escape.

This wasn't Harry…he wasn't himself. If this is what he needed, so be it.

I took a deep breath in and out, attempting to relax my body. I had a choice here. I could dwell on the fact that Harry was fucking me like a piece of meat, only to appease his grief. I could stand here and let him have his way with me, giving him control and sacrificing my pleasure to help him mourn. I could let his rage ruin my first time with a man…

No. I am Ginny fucking Weasley and I have waited too long for Harry Potter to fuck me. I refuse to let this experience be devoid of pleasure for myself. Harry can take out his frustrations on me, but I'll be damned if I won't get off too.

I repositioned my arms, sliding my palms up the cold stone in front of me until I had some leverage. I leaned forward and pushed my hips back forcibly, taking Harry by surprise. Then grinded my ass up against him, sliding myself across his cock at a more pleasurable angle than before.

His shock didn't last long and he began matching my thrusts with his own. This was much better.

I reached down towards my thighs and found my clit, it was so eager for attention. We worked together, fucking each other with matched intensity, as I approached my climax. I rubbed myself furiously; I was so close, so close…

"Ahhhhhhh" I cried out as I came all over his cock and he slammed me back against the wall, simultaneously.

He hammered into my orgasm, disabling me from catching my breath as I was once again forced against stone. He growled and grunted as he rammed his cock into my core, struggling to find his release.

My orgasm was short lived as he took control again. This was not Harry; this was not who he truly was.

I failed once more in an attempt to regain control, and his cock slipped out of me. I gasped for air at this sudden emptying before choking on that same breath as he mistakenly shoved his dick into my rear.

"UGHHhhhhh" He groaned in pleasure, relishing in the new sensation.

Tears escaped the corners of my eyes as he increased his force and speed, bruising me with his hip bones. His breathing was ragged with his exertions, his chest heaving as he finally came close to his climax.

This wasn't Harry.

With one last burst of energy he raked my hips into the stone wall, tearing my insides as he did.

As I whimpered in pain, he fought back dry sobs by gnawing into my shoulder. He came into my ass, his fluids mixing with my blood, as he raked his teeth into my collar bone.

Tears were spilling from my eyes now as I leaned my forehead against the wall, waiting for him to exit me.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he removed himself, casting a quick scourgify on his cock as he did. I heard his breath hitch as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Leave." I demanded, refusing to meet his eyes.

He hovered for a moment, but not for long, before turning to leave me.

I sobbed into the wall as blood and come dripped down my leg.

This was not Harry. I told myself. And this will never happen again.

It had started out so wonderful, so good; I was finally receiving the advances I had always yearned for whilst we were together. But his anger, his rage, his grief…it took over. His desperation for release, his need for relief from his pain, became more important to him than my wellbeing.

As I stood there, exposed and vulnerable, I yearned for Hermione. I needed the person who I had just betrayed...

She trusted me, and I failed her.

I slowly sunk onto my knees, physically unable to sit as I struggled to contain my sobs. I felt so dirty, so sick, so used. Finally, I fell forward onto my hands and knees and retched.

I knew I needed to get up, I needed to tend to my injuries, but my legs were too weak, and core still screamed in pain. I managed to lay down on my side, overwhelmed with emotion and physical pain. I had never been so vulnerable. I hated myself for it.

Finally, after a long while, I recovered some of my strength. I used a few cleaning spells and healing spells that I had learned from my mother to mend my wounds the best that I could. I applied a cooling charm to my orifices to help numb the ache and the swelling therein. I was Ginny Fucking Weasley and I needed to rise above this.

I waddled to the nearest bathroom to clean myself up some more and made a note to steal some bruise paste from Madam Pomfrey.

I just need a nice hot shower. And Hermione. That's all I need.

Xxx

 **Hermione's POV**

Harry and I had been on the run for the better part of 7 months, eating whatever edible plants we could find along the way. Ronald had left us long ago, and we were no closer to destroying or finding a Horcrux than we had been before. Despair had all but consumed us as we sat around the fire. After hours of silence, Harry spoke up.

"If we survive this, or even if we don't…if it's the last thing I do I need to find Ginny." He muttered.

Perhaps he was only speaking to himself; I responded nonetheless.

"She cares for you a great deal Harry," I said, trying to put my own feelings for Ginny aside.

"Not anymore."

His eyes bored relentlessly into the fire, its light creating burning emeralds with the green of his eyes. I shivered, slightly discomforted by his eyes and his words.

"Don't be silly Harry." I offered, trying to shake him out of whatever mood he was in.

"I hurt her," He confessed, covering his face in his hands before pushing his hair back and resting them on his head.

"She's a stron—" I started, but a gleam of wetness in his eyes, made me question him further. "What do you mean you 'hurt her'?"

He closed his eyes, bowing his head in shame, no longer able to hold his tears in.

"After…After Dumbledore died…I…I couldn't deal…I couldn't handle what I was feeling…I took it out on her…I took my rage out on Ginny…" He choked out between sobs, laying his head in his hands.

"I'm sure she knew that you didn't mean whatever you said to her…she knew you were hurting Harry." I said, trying to calm him down.

I hadn't seen Harry this worked up since Sirius fell through the veil…

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" He cried out, Voldemort's locket gleaming in the firelight around his neck. "I _raped_ her. I _hurt_ her…"

His last words were whispered, almost unintelligible, but I heard them.

"What?" I exclaimed, rising to my feet now.

Without lifting his head to meet my rage-stricken face, Harry removed the Horcrux from around his neck and handed it and my wand to me.

"Do what you want to me…I deserve it. Just…make sure she knows I'm sorry. Tell her I lost control, that I she never deserved what I did. No one does…"

I snatched my wand and the locked from his hands and quickly took aim. A thousand curses mixed with a thousand questions crossed my mind as I glared down at him.

What had he done? How could he have? Why hadn't she said anything? Would I even live to see her again to find out? Or to help her heal?

Snow began to fall heavily around us as I held my head up high. What demons could have possessed my best friend to do such a thing? To someone he loved no less!

Voldemort.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything started to make a bit more sense… all of these horcruxes…the prophecy…Harry's connection to Voldemort's mind…it was all coming together…

Harry was a horcrux. I didn't know how exactly it worked, but I knew then and there why 'neither could live while the other survived.'

I lowered my wand slightly, as the snow began to cover us in white and the fire dwindled.

I yearned to hurt him, to seek vengeance for Ginny's sake, but I couldn't. Harry truly cannot always control himself…because he is not just himself…he is also, partially, Voldemort.

"You are going to sleep outside tonight." I stated, casting a spell on the fire to keep it going. It would provide just enough heat for him to survive the night. "While you freeze to the bone, I suggest you practice you occlumency Harry James Potter, because I WILL NOT put up with your excuses any longer. You are not only a danger to yourself, but a danger to EVERYONE around you. I have put up with a lot from you over the years but hurting the woman I love is the LAST straw. This is your final chance with me Harry. Fuck this up and you will have lost the last person who can help you."

I stormed inside our tent, spelling it closed behind me. I was reeling. I let out a scream trying to vent my anger to no avail. How could I not have seen this? How could I not have known?

I thought back to that last week at Hogwarts with Ginny, before I'd gone on the run with Harry and Ron.

I'd worried tirelessly about her reunion with Harry…I knew sending her to console him could bring up old feelings…I even so much as assumed that they had had sex due to Ginny's absence in the days that followed.

But all of my doubts faded away when she joined me in the prefects' bathroom on our last night together.

I sat down as I thought back to that night, combing over every detail in my mind.

She'd found me in the waterfall shower…she washed my hair and my body before kneeling before my center. She'd taken my clit into her mouth, suckling it and savoring it like a delicious fruit. I came quickly and attempted to please her too, but she'd insisted that the night was about me. She'd demanded that I let her take care of me, she'd begged me to let her show me her love.

"I can't have you forgetting me while you're gone," she'd said as I came a second time.

I gave into her affections, relishing her worship of my body. I felt like a queen and I had never been more stimulated, or come so much, than I had with her that night.

Laying back I reached my hand into my knickers, thinking back to what happened next. I rubbed my fingers over my clit.

"Bend over, my love, I want to try something." She'd whispered as we entered the pool, still waiting for it to fill up.

I'd quickly followed her instruction and bent over the side of the tub. The cold tile floor of the bathroom had hardened my nipples into firm rocks, heightening my arousal.

With the water only at calf level, Ginny had knelt behind me, gently massaging my ass cheeks as I rolled my hips in need. She'd gracefully kissed her way between my cheeks and found my cunt. She'd reached her hands in between my legs then up and around my hips, giving herself complete control of my loins. From behind she'd dined at my cunt, gently tugging at my lips with her teeth. Her nose tickled the tight pucker of my rear, adding to my undoing. I came a third time before she entered me with her fingers.

My wet and throbbing cunt had enveloped her fingers, and my hips bucked towards her when she'd found my g-spot. To my surprise she'd put her tongue to work around my asshole while she fondled my g-spot. I'd completely lost control of the sounds of pleasure my mouth released when her tongue entered inside my rear. The slick wetness of her tongue tickled and excited me as she darted in and out; it felt so wrong, but so good...so satisfying. I was about to come a fourth time when she removed her fingers from my dripping center.

"Do you trust me?" She'd whispered.

"Yes!" I had panted, begging her to continue.

With her finger soaked in my juices she'd entered my ass, gently, slowly, tenderly. I'd cooed as my body absorbed her touch and begged for more. She'd slid it in an out, tantalizingly slow, before swirling it around, stretching my pucker. She'd been so careful not to hurt me.

As the water level rose in the pool she'd stood up. With one hand she'd reached around my hips, stimulating my swollen clit, and with the other she'd entered another finger inside my ass. Leaning her body against mine as she did; I'd felt as if she was fucking my ass with her own cock…it had been so erotic…

I thrust 3 of my fingers in and out of myself as I reminisced on that night. It had been so long since I'd gotten off…

Ginny had slowly built up a rhythm as I adjusted to the second finger. I'd loved every second of it.

"Faster! Go deeper!" I'd moaned, on the verge of tears as my fourth orgasm approached.

I remembered thrusting my hips backwards onto her fingers, wantonly dragging my hard nipples back and forth across the cold tiles. The sensations I felt as she slid her fingers in and out of me, back and forth over my pucker, it was like nothing else I had felt before. I craved more.

Ginny hadn't disappointed me, speeding up and deepening the movements of her fingers while entering my cunt from the front. She expertly moved within me, in and out, in and out; exciting every nerve and making every hair on my body stand on end. I moaned and begged for more as I lost all control.

My whole body had shaken then, fully overwhelmed, fully sated with pleasure.

"OH, OH GODRIC, OH GINNY! FUCKKKKKK! YES, FUCK ME! AHHH!" I had shamelessly screamed while my entire body trembled, releasing the most intense orgasm I had yet to experience.

Ginny didn't stop until my orgasm was over, and my knees had buckled beneath me. By then the pool was nearly full.

She'd taken me into her arms and sat onto her lap. I grinded into her as I laid my head back against her shoulder, still fully aroused. She'd responded by returning her hand to the apex of my thighs and kissed me passionately. She gave me many more orgasms before we returned to Gryffindor Tower for the night.

I came as I remembered us playfully scissoring ourselves together, grinding our wet centers across each other, as we made out on the slick bathroom floor..

As I removed my hand from pants I realized Ginny had never let me enter her that night. She'd insisted that she wanted me to come. All she'd needed was my come. That's what she had said.

Had I stopped to ask about the yellowing bruises on her hips and bum…would she have given me an honest answer? Godric I should have asked her. Instead I let her distract me with her tongue and her oh so talented hands.

"When you come back," she'd whispered, as we said our goodbyes. "It's your turn, my love."


End file.
